


Acrylic Nails for Keratin Claws.

by An0nym1ty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bot: Church, Human: Alec, Monster: Delta, Monster: Foxtrot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0nym1ty/pseuds/An0nym1ty
Summary: Those that signed up for this program had both a method and a madness in mind. They put down their names on that dotted line, hoping for money, housing, support for their family, or friends. But none had any clue as to what exactly they signed up for. Only one thing was guaranteed. Bloodshed.((Major work in progress. No storyline yet. Just an idea that I'm looking into making bigger.





	Acrylic Nails for Keratin Claws.

Let it be known that life was not fair to those who needed the fairness most. 

\--

The Wastes were a mess as per usual. Devoid of most life. Boring to say the least. The most that people do for fun out there was starve. And there weren't even many beasts or people that would kill you for food. 

The City Scapes, huge platforms of walled off civilization, were alright. If that's your sort of scene. They were huge, and filled (read: crowded and overpopulated) to the brim with residents. 

Most of the buildings were skyscrapers, with shit apartments, and even worse alleyways between them. There were a few skyscrapers here and there, on different platforms, that were all stores. And the roofs were gardens and farms. All of them. There were a few schools, though most kids were homeschooled. 

But the most prevalent buildings on each platform of each part of the caravan, were the labs and the arenas. 

Both stank of blood, and pain. But only one smelled sour, like deceit. 

\--

The people of the City Scapes weren't terrible. There were bots, humans, and beasts. 

No one was really sure where the bots came from, only that they arrived when they world was falling to shit, and they helped build the City Scapes. So, eventually, they fell into the category of "every day life occurrence".

Humans were well and dandy. But a lot of the organics turned to a drug named Frostbite when they had nothing else to do. It was a nasty little snort-able blue powder that made you feel numb from head to toe. Suitable name. No one was told of the consequences though. A seemingly harmless drug trip was actually eating at their muscles. Half of the addicts were nothing more than living skeletons, hardly able to lift a hand. Most of them were on life support, or waiting around to die. 

And onto the beasts. Most weren't the friendly sort. You only get to know them in the arenas. Where they're pitted against one another in a fight to the death. The beasts sort of wound up on the market one day. No warning, no announcement. Only pure entertainment for the masses. Some of the higher standing folks were given special treatment, and they could commission a scientist to create a certain beast. Well, so long as the scientist's lab had enough contracted volunteers to work beside them. And who were the miss a few lost people when the adrenaline of a slaughter sat in a dark stained sand pit?


End file.
